Into the Unknown
by SilentSenses
Summary: Alice comes to Forks and meets Edward Cullen who has something to do with her past. They fall in love but their are other vampires who would do anything to sink their teeth into her.Alice is in Bella's place BxJ,AxEd,RxEM. May have mature scenes.
1. The Dream

**Author's note:This is my first fanfiction story. I don't own Twilight. Only Stephenie Meyer does. This story is dedicated to JustOnePogostick, Stephycats7785 and Billiebee3 for writing great up the good work.I hope Stephycats7785 feels better.**

Prologue

Fate brought their paths to cross together to test them and their future. One lived with guilt over never seeing his true love again for not protecting her better. The another one is finding strange dreams of a piece of her forgotten past. They met each other once and were torn apart, but now they are reunited to see if they can withstand what is thrown at them.

APOV

The same dream but a bit clearer.I was wearing a beige sundress with gladiator sandals. It was foggy when I entered the maze, I had to depend on my insticts to find my way out. The reason I entered it was because I was following voice that said"Alice were are you". I would run towards it and yell "I'm coming. Where are you?" I always felt that I was getting closer to see the owner of the voice. But the dream would always end with me escaping the maze and seeing the outline of a bronze hair person. Then I would be pulled back out into reality. Yet who was he, would I ever get to meet him. But what did these dreams mean.


	2. Destinatation:Forks,Washington

**Author's Note:I'm making some changes to the story so please be patient. But please enjoy and review.**

**APOV**

I woke up wondering about my strange recurring dream. It had to mean something since it started happening when I decided to move to Forks,Washington. I'll explain my story to you. My full name is Mary Alice Brandon but I liked to be called Alice instead, I'm 17 years old.I'm a bit short, I have blackish/brownish hair that is short and spikey but reaches a bit past my shoulders and I have blue-grey eyes. I'm originally from Biloxi, Mississippi the place that I tried not to hide into the darkest corners my mind. I was 14 when I entered the asylum, they were big fans of the shock treatments. To make a long story short I was there because my parents thought I had a demon inside of me or I gave my soul to the devil to have visions of the future. I spent two years in that house of horrors, you could hear the screams of the patients. After two years of being stuck there I was able to escape and found myself living with Renee and Charlie Swan when they found me. I can still remember that day they found me and gave me a home.

_flash back_

_I was laying on the ground weak with exhaustion and hungry, it was when I thought I saw two adults seemed to beheaded in my direction._

_End of Flashback_

Over time I got to learn about Renee's hobbies and I would always join along for the ride.I would sometimes bond with Charlie watching the sports channel or just go fishing. I also learned about their first daughter Bella who died in a car accident when she was were saddened by her death(in my opinion I would have love to have meeted her she sounded like an interesting person.).

Then there was the death of Charlie. He had heart attack and survived but he was slowly fading away in the told us he loved us, he said to find happiness and he was going to see Bella. You should have seen Renee she was in hysterics and I cried along with her. Charlie was the like the father I wanted when I was taken away into the asylum.

After a year of his death, Renee found a new name is Phil and he makes her really got married after knowing each other for some months. So now they are on their honeymoon. So you wonder were that leaves me, well I went to the wedding and helped Renee make the plans. I told her I would be a legal adult soon and that I should go to Forks, Washington to finish off high school while she is on her Honeymoon with Phil. Now I'm in an airport waiting for Charlie's friend Billy Black and his son Jacob to pick me up.

Then I saw a tall man with tan skin and black short hair who I reconised as Jacob Black!


	3. The Shiney New Toy!

**Sorry I hadn't updated in a while. I've had school, homework and tennis to keep me busy, but thank you for the reviews to story alerts to story favorites from everybody who read my story.I may have misspelled a few words, but I'm only human, lots of people have done it. Chapter 2 is still a work in progress so please be patient. This chapter is dedicated to chocolate-in-the-library. This is part of chapter 3 so please be patient. Thank You!**

APOV

My dream sent me back to where I started, finding my way through the maze to find the owner of the voice that kept on calling me. The path was suddenly becoming clearer as the fog was becoming thinner.

I shouted" I coming. Where are you?" I felt like I was getting closer to end of the maze and I could see a dim of light.I was exiting the maze and a figure was waiting at the end.

Before I knew it I was free of twisting walls of the maze and out into a meadow. The sky was foggy but everything looked so peaceful, I could almost forget about it being a dream.

I called out "Where are you?" All of a sudden a inhumanly beautiful man appears out of nowhere. I took a closer look at him, he had bronze hair that looked like just woke up. His eyes were the color of honey, a golden color.

"You made it." he said. His eyes and face were running with emotions of joy, relief and most strangely...of love. It was all towards me. My heart felt a strangely familiar love towards him. It was familiar because it felt like it was always there, it was strange because I don't even no him yet I trust him.

All of a sudden I was embraced in a hug and it felt so natural to be in his arms.


End file.
